


Beautiful

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel x Reader smut, F/M, Top Castiel, castiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Castiel has a dominant side. And you just seem to be the only human who can handle it.





	Beautiful

Castiel’s eyes immediately locked on you and he busted through the motel room door, his tied already hanging loosely from his neck. The top buttons of his shirt were completely missing, hinting at his desperation. He needed to get it out, the hunt, the failure. He needed you.  
He had always been subservient to the Winchesters, even if he hadn’t realized it, always coming at their every beck and call. When Dean prayed, he answered, always ready to serve. He had even put his own existence on the line for those two men, and he would for the rest of his life. They were his family.  
But there was a secret side to the angel, a side that begged to lead. To command. It was borderline destructive. And the only human who truly benefited from that side was you.  
Cas slammed the door behind you, not caring that the brothers were just a few doors down. His blue eyes darkened with lust as he gazed upon you, ready and waiting for him. He rushed towards your naked form, finally ripping his loosened tie from his neck and discarding it onto the floor. You sat on the edge of the bed, your gaze locked onto his.  
His hand lowered, gripping the hair at the back of your head. “Stand,” he commanded as he lifted you to your feet. You groaned at the sweet burn from his grip.  
Your palm lowered to the erection pressing against his pants. You stroked it, coaxing a low groan from the angel as you dragged his lower lip between your teeth. “I take it the plan didn’t work.” You knew the question would poke the beast, but that’s exactly what you wanted.  
Cas gripped your ass and pulled you against him, dragging his clothed erection against your exposed sex. “Shhh,” he commanded. “This is all that matters right now.” His lips traveled down your jawline to your neck where the angel nipped at all the right spots. One of his hands clutched your breast as his thumb and index finger pinched your nipple. It was almost too hard, and you couldn’t get enough.  
“Cas,” you groaned as you leaned your head back, grinding your hips against his. Your fingers quickly unbuttoned his shirt and forced the barrier off his muscular shoulders. A small part of you was amused by the fact that he had entered the room without his trench coat or jacket, obviously shedding them in eager anticipation of what was now transpiring.  
Cas’ nips turned into full on bites as he slowly guided you back against the wall. His hands gripped your wrists, holding them high above your head as he loved to do, exposing every inch of you. He licked his chapped lips, soaking in your trembling form.  
“You’re so beautiful,” the angel cooed as his lust-blown gaze scanned over you. You froze at his words. It was the first time you had ever heard them from him. But, before you could dwell on the sentiment, one of Cas’ hands traveled south, his finger sliding between your drenched folds. “So wet for me,” he purred. His finger grazed your clit, forcing a loud moan from you. Cas grinned against your lips as you rolled your hips again. His tongue forced its way into your mouth, dominating every inch.  
He freed your hands, allowing them to travel down to his pants. Your fingers made quick work of his belt buckle and zipper, tugging his pants down. You let them fall to his ankles as you stared down at his erection, begging to be freed from the last layer of clothing. You reached down to pull off his boxers, but he quickly stopped you.  
“Not yet,” he growled. “I don’t think you want it enough.” You narrowed your gaze at the angel. But the moment his finger found your clit again, you forgot your anger as you began to tremble beneath him. The wall Cas had you pinned against was the only thing holding you up as you felt the warm burn in your lower abdomen intensify.  
“Castiel, please,” you panted against his shoulder as his finger draw rough circles around your sensitive nub.  
Cas raised an eyebrow as he stared down at you, a smirk painted across his lips. “Please what, Y/N?” Your name leaving his lips brought you closer to the edge.  
“I want your cock in my mouth,” you begged against his neck. “Please, Cas. Let me taste you.” Your words forced the angel’s body to clench just before he took a step back, unable to deny your pleas.  
You grinned up at Cas as you fell to your knees, quickly yanking down his boxers, freeing his cock. A whisper of a moan left you as you stared at his erection. You ran the tip of your tongue up the length, triggering a gasp from him. You loved how the usually desperate, domineering angel would occasionally give in to you, quivering under your touch. You took the tip of his cock between your lips, circling your tongue over his slit. You lapped up the small bead of pre-cum that leaked from the tip, still not taking all of him in your mouth.  
“Y/N, please.” Now the role was reversed, and you loved it. You loved when he begged, pleaded for more. And you just held him there for a moment longer, knowing that he too loved the torture.  
You hummed a moan as you took all of him, swirling your tongue around his length as you started to bob your head. Cas rocked his hips with your rhythm, gasping and mewling as you gradually quickened your pace. Oh, how you loved to hear him.  
His hand firmly gripped the hair on top of your head, guiding your pace. You reached a hand down to caress his balls. “Y/N, oh,” Cas hissed as his rhythm faltered. He was getting close. You could sense it in the way his cock twitched against your lips and throat. Your free hand gripped his thigh in a silent signal for him to come.  
And he did. He rocked his hips violently as he spilled his seed down your throat. You closed your eyes, trying your hardest to ignore your gag reflex as he pounded into you.  
As his thrusts slowed, you released him. Your jaw trembled at the site of him. The blue of his eyes were almost non-existent as he stared down at you, still craving more. Cas slipped a finger under your chin as he smiled down at you. “Up,” he commanded softly. You rose to your feet, his lips meeting with yours immediately. A moan traveled from his mouth to yours, as he tasted his essence on your tongue. His hands reached down and scooped you off the floor. He pulled you flush against his body, allowing your legs to wrap around his waist as he traveled back to the bed.  
Cas tossed you onto the stiff mattress, quickly pulling your legs towards him until your ass was aligned with the edge of the bed. Then, the angel knelt before you, his finger immediately finding it’s home in your slick folds. Your breath hitched as he slowly teased you. His thumb occasionally grazed over your clit, never holding long enough for your pressure to build.  
“Please, Castiel.” You gazed down at him with heavy eyelids. “Put your lips on me, angel.”  
Cas grinned as he slowly lowered his head, wrapping his lips around your swollen clit. An inhuman moan left you as your back arched. He chuckled against your heat, his voice vibrating through you. You gripped the bed sheets on both side of you as he slid his tongue between your folds.  
“Do you want me inside you, kitten?” Cas asked as he glanced up at you, his lips slick with your arousal.  
“Mhmm,” was all you could manage as you took in the sight of him. But, that didn’t satisfy him.  
His hand gripped your thigh. “Do you want me inside you?” he repeated, his voice lower.  
“Yes!” you exclaimed as you threw your head back in desperation. He let out a short laugh just as he inserted a finger into you, curling and pumping it into your heat before he inserted another. He sucked in a deep breath as you squirmed under his touch. You knew he loved to see you come undone.  
You screamed his name as he inserted a third finger, stretching you to your limits. His thumb coursed over your clit. He lifted his head. “Come for me, Y/N.” His voice was gravelly and desperate. That alone sent you soaring straight over the edge. The moment your body began to tremble with your climax, Cas pulled his fingers from you, replacing them with his tongue as his thumb remained on your clit. “Mmm,” he moaned in contentment as your juices dripped down his chin. You struggled for breath as you felt his tongue flick in and out of you.  
As you came down from your climax, Cas lifted himself from his knees and stood. He held your knees as he stared down at you, his erection twitching as he studied you. He loved this moment, how your cheeks flushed from your orgasm, how your legs trembled in his hands. The way he looked at you in this moment was unlike any other, and for just a second, your heart softened.  
But, before you could think, the angel lifted you from the bed, pulling you against his chest. His hands gripped your ass as his cock grazed against your overly sensitive clit. His lips tickled your ear. “I want you on your hands and knees,” he murmured.  
You turned from him, shaking with anticipation as you crawled onto the bed. Cas gave your ass a quick slap as you positioned yourself. You gasped as he followed you onto the bed, positioning himself behind you. He guided his cock to your entrance, hovering there for a moment. He loved to feel you stiffen as you waited for him. Then, he entered you painfully slow. Heat coursed through your core as he stretched your walls, causing you to pushed back against him. He gripped your hips to hold you still.  
“Patience,” he ordered as he bottomed out. A hiss left your lips.  
“Cas, please, move.” You turned your head back to face him, which only made things worse. The sight of the angel deep inside you made you only want him more. “Cas,” you pleaded.  
With a smirk, the angel slowly pulled out before thrusting into you again. He pumped into you steadily, his hips slamming against your ass. Then, he slowed again, reached down to pull you onto his lap. He rested his ass on his heals, pulling you back against his chest before he continued his pace. You leaned your head back as you bounced on his lap.  
After a moment, Cas pulled out of you completely. He spun you around and laid you down onto the bed, facing him. His eyes locked to yours as he entered you again.  
“Castiel,” you whined, knowing that he loved to hear you say his full name. He leaned forward, pushing your knees up towards your chest as he continued to thrust into you. “So beautiful,” he murmured before pressing his lips to yours. Your heart fluttered at his words, caught off guard yet again by the statement. Your breath quickened as you felt your second orgasm build inside you. Cas knew you were close, so he picked up his pace. You reached down, running your finger over your clit and triggering your climax.  
“Oh fuck, Cas.” Your voice trembled as you arched your back, pressing your chest into him. Cas gripped your legs as his orgasm followed yours. He continued to fuck you, riding you through your waves before finally collapsing to your side. Then, the angel let out a deep, contented sigh.  
There were usually no words after this. Sometimes, you would join him in the shower, but you never spoke. He typically left shortly after, heading back out to his place beside the Winchesters. And you returned to yours, researching from the safety of whatever run down motel the brothers happened upon.  
But tonight was different. Cas lingered for longer than usual, staring at the ceiling. You propped yourself up on your elbows as you stared over at the angel. “Cas?” you whispered, almost concerned.  
Cas turned to you, a sweet smile stretched across his swollen lips. His eyes scanned up and down your features yet again. “Beautiful,” he murmured as he rolled over to face you.  
You tilted your head. “Why do you keep saying that?”  
Cas furrowed his brow. “Because it’s true.” His voice was calm, content.  
“You’ve never said it before.” Your heart pounded as you stared at him. It was true. The two of you had an arrangement. You were there for each other, physically. And that’s just how it was.  
Cas gently placed his hand on your cheek, a deep contrast from how he had been using his hands just minutes before. “I was too afraid, Y/N. This, the physical connection, it’s undeniable. We both know that. But I can’t help but feel something else too. Something more.”  
“What?” You didn’t even mean for the question to come out. But, you needed to know.  
Cas bit his bottom lip. “I-I think I love you, Y/N.” And there it was. That was the one thing you never thought you would hear. You never even thought that you wanted to hear it until now.  
You nodded as you kept your gaze fixed on him. “I think I love you too, Cas.” You placed your hand over his as he traced his thumb over your lips.  
“So, all of this doesn’t need to wait until after a hunt?” he asked, tilting his head against the pillow. You simply shook your head as you leaned in close. There were no more words to say as Cas planted his lips against yours again. You returned the kiss eagerly, knowing that everything had now changed.


End file.
